


Где ангелы боятся появиться

by Viallen



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Siren Rhys, off-screen loss of limb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Джек не сильно вслушивался в болтовню напротив, слишком отвлеченный очаровательно алевшими после пары коктейлей скулами. И губами, которые Риз периодически облизывал, повышая градус всей картине. Он вообще был совершенно очаровательным молодым человеком, и Джек не собирался винить себя за то, что слегка увлекся. Кто бы мог подумать, что увлекся он чертовой сиреной. Джек умудрился снять в баре заблудшую сирену.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: секс, пара плохих слов и неграфичные упоминания ампутации конечности.

Вверх Ногами в такой час народом был набит просто доверху. Музыка била по ушам, Дынц за своей установкой просто впадал в звуковой экстаз, а Джек, сидя за барной стойкой, рассеянно полоскал пальцы в стакане. Вкусовые качества коктейлей Мокси никто под сомнение не ставил, но конкретно этот напиток был дрянной. Или настроение было дрянное в целом. Директор никогда не отличался особой любовью к своим подчиненным, но сегодня его за задницу укусило что-то особо мерзкое, и он весь день систематически выводил Джека из себя. Никакие коктейли сейчас не могли поднять настроение с отметки "особо хреновый день". Джек торчал в чрезмерно громком и душном баре уже не первый час, придя сюда в попытке отвлечься и немного расслабиться, но лучше не становилось. Кажется, только хуже. Голова с утра трещала от бесконечного нытья и вечного недовольства директора, а тут еще и громкая музыка. Джек уже задумывался отправиться домой, махнув рукой на желание напиться, но за соседним табуретом вдруг произошло оживление, и на него практически рухнул новый посетитель. С самой смазливой мордашкой из всех возможных на этой полумертвой луне. А когда парниша повернул голову, столкнувшись нетрезвым взглядом с Джеком, и неловко — но в то же время до нелепости обворожительно — послал в его сторону улыбку, желание идти домой отпало само собой.

Четыре коктейля и с десяток комплиментов спустя, Риз, а именно так звали нового знакомого, шатко балансировал на высоком табурете, до сих пор не оказавшись на полу только благодаря твердой руке Джека на плече. К слову, алкоголь в крови нисколько не мешал Ризу трещать без умолку и, что удивительно, даже связно. Джек не сильно вслушивался, на самом деле слишком отвлеченный очаровательно алевшими после пары коктейлей скулами. И губами, которые Риз периодически облизывал, повышая градус всей картине. Неудачный день благополучно выветрился из головы Джека. Нет, естественно он помнил мудака, непонятно почему величавшего себя "Директором", и все грандиозные планы о мести, но в присутствии Риза это все уходило на второй план, уступая место желаниям куда более насущным. А Риз говорил и говорил, и говорил, и говорил, буквально выплескивая на своего случайного собеседника чуть ли не всю свою биографию. Джек улавливал кусками, но в целом весь разговор можно было суммировать как-то так: Риз родом с какой-то очень далекой планеты, с самого детства летал по планетам под руководством своего отца-ученого, сейчас остался один, "пробует жизнь" и пытается найти отца. Рассказ пестрил крайне эмоциональными подробностями, но ярче всего на фоне остального выделялось отчаянное желание быть услышанным. На протяжении всего своего рассказа, Риз чуть ли не каждую минуту останавливался и заглядывал в глаза Джеку, дожидаясь очередного "продолжай, тыковка". Джек на поощрения не скупился, и может сам рассказ его не сильно интересовал, но воодушевленная болтовня, а иногда шепот в самое ухо, — когда Риз в особом возбуждении чуть касался губами раковины уха — того стоили. В Ризе было... что-то. Притягательное, обворожительное и практически необъяснимое словами, но Джек чувствовал это где-то на подсознательном уровне. Очень странные ощущения. Риз вообще был странным, нечто неуловимое проскальзывало то в его голосе, то в глазах, и Джек все не мог поймать причину своего замешательства за хвост. А отбрасывая все странности, Риз просто был совершенно очаровательным молодым человеком, и Джек не собирался винить себя за то, что слегка увлекся. Ризом вообще было сложно не увлечься, а его щенячий восторг относительно буквально всего вокруг был просто умилительным. Он рассказывал о пейзажах чуть живого Элписа с таким упоением, будто это было самое прекрасное место во вселенной. Джек никогда не считал Элпис "раем", и эти воодушевленные слова Риза его откровенно веселили. Бедняга только ступил на поверхность, и может издалека лавовые реки, величавые краггоны и воздушные гейзеры казались чарующими, на деле все было куда прозаичнее, и на Пустошах Безмятежности "туристы" редко проживали дольше пяти минут. Впрочем, Риз еще был жив и искал приключения, известно на какое место. Часть из них Джек был готов обеспечить, о чем Ризу и говорил, скользя ладонью по его позвоночнику. Риз под прикосновением млел, очаровательно хихикал и прижимался все ближе.  
А потом они уже стояли в полумраке барного туалета, и Риз хаотично шарил руками под желтой футболкой Джека, бессвязно бормоча что-то о человеческом контакте, тепле и прочем в этом духе. Джек на странные слова ничего не отвечал, делая скидку на процент алкоголя в крови, а потом и вовсе отвлекся, занятый застежками на куртке Риза. Мудреными металлическими застежками, а снизу красовалась еще и рубашка. Одежды на Ризе вообще было слишком много, а Джеку ужасно хотелось прикоснуться кожей к коже, хоть немного. Что совершенно не представлялось возможным, ведь чертова рубашка была застегнута не только под самое горло, но и надежно заправлена в брюки. Без сомнений, выглядел Риз просто прекрасно, но вот в данной позиции это начинало раздражать. Джек успел расправиться всего с парой пуговиц, немного оголяя шею, как Риз мертвой хваткой вцепился в его руки. На приподнятую бровь в свой адрес он только извиняющеся улыбнулся, устроил руки Джека на своей талии и продолжил прерванный поцелуй. После короткого мгновения колебаний, Джек решил пока отложить рубашку и просто прикусил Риза за нижнюю губу. Риз в ответ воодушевленно прижался еще ближе.  
К рубашке все вернулось немного погодя. Пока расслабленный Риз нежился под поцелуями-укусами, Джек снова взялся за пуговицы, одолев еще парочку и открыв себе отличный вид на ключицы. Соблазнительные ключицы, украшенные голубыми татуировками, уходящими глубже под рубашку.

— Детка, да ты просто сирена, — татуировки и вправду наталкивали на мысли, но водя по ним пальцами, Джек взболтнул это не всерьез. Просто озвучил, что на язык пришло, бессмысленные разговорчики во время секса, никто и никогда им особого внимания не придаёт.

Не придавал, очевидно. Риз же после этих слов сначала замер, а потом резко дернулся от прикосновения так, будто его прошибло электрическим разрядом. В его затуманенных алкоголем глазах в эту секунду мелькнул самый настоящий страх. Блеснул и исчез, легко было и не заметить. Но Джек заметил, и эта реакция была в корне не той, что можно было ожидать.

— Тише, пирожочек, — успокаивающим тоном произнес Джек, в мирном жесте вскидывая руки. Кто бы мог подумать, что "пирожочек" окажется таким пугливым. Вроде как минуту назад был совсем не против руки распускать.

Риз в ответ как-то странно посмотрел, но потом постарался обратно расслабиться, с заметным усилием. Натянул улыбку и неловко затеребил в пальцах проклятущие пуговицы, застегиваясь обратно.

— Я, эм, — хрипло подал он голос, закончив манипуляции с рубашкой. — Здесь, м, здесь не самое лучшее место. Мы могли бы... могли бы пойти к тебе?

И от такого предложения вообще можно было отказаться. Маленьким нюансом было то, что отправиться "к тебе" возможным не представлялось, не тащить ведь случайного знакомого из бара на станцию Гелиос, но на такие случаи у Джека было старое соглашение по съему жилья. Ничего особо изощренного, просто комната с кроватью и микроскопической ванной на случай непредвиденной ночевки, называемая квартирой. Помещение, в целом, буквально созданное для таких вот ситуаций.  
Да и вообще, когда они, наконец, добираются до квартирки, никому до убранства дела уже нет. Всю дорогу Риз буквально висел на Джеке, слишком неустойчивый на собственных ногах. И хотя тащить его на себе было достаточно забавно, — такое теплое и манящее тело — Риз все же был высоким парнем с соответствующим весом, и сбросив его на кровать, Джек с облегчением потер затекшую шею. Спальня встретила их ожидаемой тишиной и темнотой, что было очень приятным разнообразием после шумного, пестрящего яркими неоновыми цветами бара. Из всего освещения в комнату пробивался только тонкий луч электрического света с улицы, позволив угадать в темноте очертания предметов и добраться до кровати без лишних травм. Джек только потянулся к выключателю прикроватного ночника, как его руку опять перехватил Риз, возбужденным шепотом пояснив: "Не надо. Все в глазах рябит, оставь так". И Ризу сложно отказать, не после такого сладкого тона. Так что комната остается в темноте, но учитывая обстоятельства, в этом даже есть что-то особенно интимное.  
Отвлекая от темноты, Риз снова ластился с поцелуями, и мысли о ночнике благополучно покидают голову Джека. Ладно, у всех свои заскоки, в особенности когда дело касается секса. Хотя Риз не выглядел особо закомплексованным, — по крайней мере, в одежде его тело абсолютно шикарно — тараканы есть тараканы. Со временем глаза привыкают к темноте, и через пару минут страстных поцелуев и хаотичных прикосновений рук, Джек вполне может разглядеть очаровательное выражение лица Риза и, кажется, даже яркий румянец у него на скулах. А также то, что он все еще полностью и совершенно неуместно одет, не желая ничего менять. Джек снова потянулся к его рубашке, но стоило Ризу заметить движение, как он с ловкостью, совершенно не соответствующей такому количеству алкоголя в крови, сполз к изножью кровати и бессовестно загремел ремнем Джека. Очень интересный способ уклонения, если подумать, но Джек, пожалуй, был только за. Временно махнув рукой на нежелание Риза раздеваться, он через голову стянул свою форменную гиперионскую кофту, в то время как Риз уже успел расправиться с ремнем и беззастенчиво орудовал теплой ладонью в белье. Продолжалось это недолго, совсем скоро руку сменили губы, а Джек запустил пальцы во взлохмаченные волосы на затылке Риза, перебирая волнистые и чуть влажные пряди. А Риз тем временем не терял времени даром, действуя явно наугад, но компенсируя полное отсутствие какой-либо техники невообразимым энтузиазмом. Это выражение глубокой сосредоточенности у него на лице было просто неописуемо, и Джек даже сделал мысленную пометку посмеяться над этим позже. Просто потому, что сейчас в тишине комнаты хлюпающие звуки кажутся оглушительно громкими, и это совершенно не позволяет думать. С горячим ртом на члене думать вообще куда сложнее, чем кажется, но усилием воли Джек берет себя в руки. Образно, потому что в буквальном смысле у него в одной руке смятая простыня, а в другой волосы Риза. Безусловно, приятные на ощупь, но все происходящее уже просто слишком. Еще немного в шустром темпе взятым Ризом, и все закончится, даже не начавшись. Будет совершенно точно позорно, и вообще, кто из них еще пьян, если посмотреть.  
Джек не собирался позволять такому произойти и оттянул Риза за волосы, в ответ получив полный недоумения взгляд. Вот так вот, лежа между разведенных ног, Риз выглядел шикарно в полумраке комнаты с растрепанными волосами и приоткрытым ртом. Просто картинка с темных уголков эхо-нета, и недолго думая, Джек подмял его обратно под себя. И готов был поклясться, что видел, как глаза под ним на одно долгое мгновение вспыхнули. Чтоб сразу же погаснуть, и может это просто луч света с улицы неудачно упал. Джек снова решил оставить все лишние мысли на потом, возвращаясь к проклятой рубашке только для того, чтоб снова получить полный отказ. Стоило пальцам коснуться пуговицы, как Риз снизу весь подобрался, одной рукой отталкивая Джека в грудь, а другой перехватывая его руку.

— Не надо, — не позволяя сказать что-либо, быстро поясняет он, прижимая руки к груди в защитном жесте.

Прежде чем ответить, Джек долгие секунды вглядывался сквозь темноту в обеспокоенное лицо напротив и чувствовал, как быстро колотится сердце Риза под его ладонью, прежде чем немного отодвинуться.

— Хей, все в порядке, — и Риз немного расслабляется сразу после того, как чужие руки исчезают с груди. — Не волнуйся, тыковка, все хорошо, никто не покушается на твою драгоценнейшую рубашку. Но хоть штаны мы снять можем?

Риз коротко кивает в ответ и снова расслабляется после миновавшей опасности.

***

Любопытство, как известно, сгубило кошку. Джек отлично помнил слова своей маразматичной бабки и может в них не было никакого смысла вовсе, а старуха просто терпеть не могла котов. Может быть. А может и нет. Это самое любопытство терзало Джека с того самого момента в злополучном туалете бара, когда он впервые под светом неоновых ламп увидел татуировку на ключице Риза. Ничего необычного в самой татуировке не было, странности были в реакции. То, как Риз подскочил от безобидной вроде бы шутки о сиренах. Как рьяно оберегал свою рубашку так, будто под ней скрывались несметные сокровища. Да и свет в комнате включать отказался. Это все, конечно, могло бы быть лишь чередой глупых совпадений, но что поделать, Джек в душе всегда был исследователем. Любопытным и упорным. Вся эта ситуация и странности, окутавшие нового знакомого, только сильнее распыляли его жажду исследований.  
Без комментариев, секс был просто до смешного горячим, — эти губы и задница просто дар всему человечеству, на полном серьезе — но лежа уже после и обнимая теплое тело под боком, Джек все не мог задушить терзающее любопытство. Сон все не шел, алкоголь из крови почти выветрился, — его там было всего-то ничего, большая часть всех коктейлей досталась Ризу — и Джек, справедливо рассудив, что момента лучше просто не найти, решил расставить все точки над i. Несколько раз на пробу поерзал, осторожно потеребил спящего Риза, — тот спал совершенно как убитый — а потом уложил его на спину, короткое окидывая взглядом податливое тело. Шустрый малый даже штаны натянуть успел. Для парня с восхитительным телом он слишком упорно не желал расставаться со своей одеждой. Джек, конечно, мог бы над этим поработать, — он все же умел убеждать — будь у них чуть больше времени. Но Риз задерживаться не собирался, так что пользоваться приходилось тем, что есть. Что Джек и сделал, в который раз за вечер берясь за несчастные пуговицы. Хоть сейчас с ними расправиться не составило никакого труда, и расстегнув последнюю, Джек даже немного заколебался от странного волнения. А потом распахнул рубашку.  
Что ж, стоило бы признать, что вдруг вспыхнувшее возбуждение имело неплохой такой повод: весь правый бок Риза был разукрашен едва различимыми в темноте витиеватыми татуировками, уходящими с одной стороны на руку скрытую рукавом, а с другой на бедро. Забыв об осторожности, Джек потянул вниз и брюки, жадно разглядывая все те же татуировки на бедре, чуть ли не до самой стопы. И это как раз отлично объясняло тот факт, что Ризу так нравилось цепляться за волосы Джека, и его желание все время находиться буквально нос к носу. Сообразительный мальчишка. И, по совместительству, сирена. Чертова сирена. Джек умудрился снять в баре заблудшую сирену.

***

Риз пробыл на Элписе уже, гм, пару недель, может и больше, а поиски не принесли абсолютно никаких результатов. Технически, Риз не то чтоб знал наверняка, куда именно пытался попасть. Просто шел по мутному и стремительно остывающему следу, с каждым днем все больше теряя надежду на хоть какой-нибудь результат. Сначала Риз бороздил пустоши полный исследовательского энтузиазма, но понемногу суровая реальность начинала давать о себе знать. К примеру, достаточно подумать о ночи, проведенной в Конкордии, в компании очаровательного незнакомца. Запоздало Риз думал о том, что бежать нужно было сразу после момента в туалете. Джеку не следовало видеть татуировки, никому не следовало, и вообще вся эта затея изначально была просто отвратительной идеей. Нужно было просто продолжать двигаться, наплевав на тупое чувство одиночества. Подумаешь, Риз жил с ним всю свою жизнь. Только с тем маленьким нюансом, что раньше рядом всегда был отец, с кем можно было поговорить обо всем на свете. Но теперь нет. Теперь Риз был совершенно один и не разговаривал ни с кем толком уже черт знает сколько. Не беря в расчет пару случайных торговцев, у которых он выменивал необходимое для жизни, но общение с ними сводилось к обсуждению цены или качества товара. Риз скучал по долгим вечерним разговорам с отцом, скучал так, как не мог бы себе представить до недавних событий. И обнаружил себя в душном, людном баре, где впервые за тягучие недели почувствовал себя снова живым.  
Как показал опыт, Элпис оказался вовсе не таким замечательным местом, каким Риз видел его в первые дни. Бескрайние пустоши, слабая гравитация, постоянные поиски кислорода, скавы, краггоны, шуггураты, ратиды... Список можно было продолжать и продолжать, и все эти пункты отнюдь не добавляли планете привлекательности. Риз честно старался не унывать, но вечно бежать от очевидных фактов было невозможно: он попал. Деньги на руках стремительно таяли, след остывал, и Риз понятия не имел, как удержаться на плаву, впервые в жизни оказавшись посреди незнакомой планеты в полном одиночестве.  
В самом факте "незнакомой планеты" ничего нового не было, все же с самого детства Риз только и занимался тем, что болтался в открытом космосе, скача меж планетками, иногда огромными и необъятными, а иногда и малюсенькими, будто городок. Главным отличием было то, что делал он это под чутким руководством своего отца, который как раз и занимался всеми организационными вопросами, оставляя за Ризом обязанности технического порядка. И всех все устраивало: Риз отлично ладил с техникой, отец с людьми, и их маленькая, но крепкая команда исправно работала много-много лет, до недавнего, непосредственно, момента. А теперь Риз остался совершенно один, потерянный и брошенный, на чужой планете без средств на существование. Отличное приключение.

Риз бросил отчаянный взгляд в эхо устройство и подтянул расслабившийся узел на запястье. Личное маленькое изобретение — прикрепить устройство на руку, чтоб ладонь оставалось свободной для всякого. Стрелять было не слишком удобно, веревки все время норовили развязаться, но все же лучше, чем махать одной рукой. Да и пистолет со способностью в одной руке не сочетались как-то. Одним словом, Риз был бы горд своим нововведением, не торчи он посреди Кратера Глупого Энтузиазма, если верить карте. И какое говорящее название, ироничней и придумать было нельзя.  
Бросив очередной взгляд на карту, Риз осторожно пристроился за камнем. В каньоне впереди копошились торки, и пробиваться с боем не было никакого желания, как и сил. До точки назначения оставалось всего ничего, буквально полчаса бодрым шагом, но силы покинули Риза в самый неподходящий момент, впрочем, как обычно. Решив подождать, насколько хватит кислорода, Риз подтянул ноги к груди и устроил голову отдохнуть на коленях. Может быть, торки соизволят заползти обратно в свои норы, и до намеченной пещеры добраться удастся без приключений. Маячившая впереди королева торков облегчать жизнь путникам, очевидно, не собиралась, а время неумолимо бежало вперед. Пора было бы уже и двигаться в путь. Судя по уровню усталости, по правде говоря, за уютным камнем можно было еще немного посидеть, но дыхпаёк настойчиво сообщал об оставшихся двадцати процентах, и учитывая, что пробиваться до ближайшей трещины придется с боем, можно было и поторопиться. Ко всему прочему, не хватало только задохнуться.  
Риз осторожно покинул свое убежище, влез на ближайшую скалу и попытался копошившихся внизу тварей посчитать. Облегчения это не принесло: внизу была добрая дюжина роевиков плюс королева. Плохая расстановка сил для боя, учитывая, что патронов осталось всего ничего. А ведь из пещеры еще нужно было как-нибудь добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта. И что не так вообще с этой жизнью. Со вздохом, после короткого мозгового штурма, Риз решился на отчаянный шаг: торгов перескочить. Как бы в буквальном смысле, собрать все оставшиеся силы и сделать фазовый прыжок. До цели рукой подать, там можно будет поспать и отдохнуть, способность восстановить, почему бы и нет? Риз постарался сосредоточиться, чувствуя, как понемногу загораются по всему телу татуировки, а за спиной фокусируется чистая энергия. Совершенно потрясающее ощущение, и пускай после прыжка все тело как выжатый лимон, сам момент использования способности сполна стоит того. Исключая тот маленький факт, что вниз в лучше не смотреть. А в остальном все прекрасно, быстрый и удобный способ попасть куда надо, и бонусом клевые крылья за спиной. Несколько долгих секунд Риз фокусируется, а потом взмывает в воздух, хаотично хлопая цифровыми крыльями, и напоминает себе не смотреть вниз. На эхо-девайсе расстояние до пещеры стремительно сокращается, и Риз, после долгих мучений, уютно устраивается в импровизированном лагере, проваливаясь, наконец, в долгожданный сон.  
Но следующий день не приносит никаких изменений. Все та же огромная пустошь, мутная цель всего похода, а также — для полного счастья — истощившийся боевой запас. После небольших раздумий и созерцания карты, Риз берет курс на ближайший автомат Маркуса. Как ближайший, до него еще идти и идти, но без видимых альтернатив выбирать не приходится. А еще в кармане последняя двадцатка — хватит на порцию чего-нибудь съестного, но не более. Что на повестку дня выводит новый вопрос: что делать? Предположим, что с автоматами Риз справляться наловчился — немного хитрых манипуляций с техникой и патроны достаются совершенно бесплатно, но, увы, с торговцами из плоти и крови такой фокус не проходит.

Пустоши-пустоши-пустоши, серые, неприветливые, опасные, бесконечные, но стабильно притягивающие искателей приключений. Риз не был искателем, нет, всего-то случайным путником, пленником обстоятельств, но какое кому было дело? Собственно говоря, сам того не зная, он случайно набрел на лагерь скавов. На полном серьезе, совершенно случайно. Просто увидел издалека здания и решил пошарить по заброшенным, как ему казалось, конструкциям в поисках чего-нибудь. И вооруженных до зубов бандитов заметил только после того, как непосредственно один из них на него набросился. Откровенно говоря, Риз испугался. Как факт, он конечно знал, что тут и там в пустошах обитают банды головорезов, поджидая нерадивых путников, но как-то всерьез не задумывался о том, что сам попадает под эту категорию "нерадивых путников". А сейчас сполна расплачивался за свою неосторожность, прячась от пуль за грязным контейнером и бросая вслепую фазовые вспышки. Только это не особо помогало. Бандитов становилось все больше, а сил у Риза все меньше. И стоило в голове мелькнуть отчаянной мысли совершить хотя бы попытку покинуть чертово поле боя, как под боком что-то громыхнуло, — Риз запоздало подумал о гранате — правую руку обдало огнем, а потом наступила темнота.

***

Звонок эхо-коммуникатора застал Джека врасплох. По правде сказать, сегодня он уже и не ждал никаких звонков, окончательно разочаровавшись не только в уровне интеллекта своих горе-работников, но и во всем Элписе в целом.  
Когда два дня назад он обнаружил в своем случайном знакомом сирену, а потом послал за ним следом двух, казалось бы, компетентных наемников, такого результата он не ожидал. Поначалу все шло гладко: наемники целый день исправно висели на хвосте у "сирены", следили за ним, а под конец и вовсе стали свидетелями небольшой потасовки и демонстрации его "талантов". Что у Джека вызвало самый настоящий восторг. По правде сказать, он не позволял себе радоваться раньше времени. Татуировки наталкивали на определенные мысли, но о сиренах было известно слишком мало для того, чтоб судить наверняка, а что могло быть лучшим доказательством, чем непосредственная проверка в полевых условиях? Что ж, проверка прошла успешно. Но порадоваться Джек не успел, как и продумать до конца, как сирену непосредственно в свои руки заполучить. Наемники предлагали свой план: просто схватить мальчишку и доставить на Гелиос без лишних проблем, но Джек этот план предпочел оставить на самый крайний случай. Во первых, очень сомнительно, что после такого "теплого приема" Риз — Джек даже имя запомнил — захотел бы сотрудничать. А Джек хотел сотрудничать, даже не рассматривая возможность просто сдать драгоценную сирену в гиперионские лаборатории. Ну уж нет, обменять такое удивительное создание на круглую сумму? Джек, безусловно, мечтал о несметном богатстве, но деньги такая непостоянная вещь. Вот власть, власть совсем другое дело.  
Но грандиозным планам было не суждено не то что сбыться, даже родиться в голове Джека. Работнички звонили с неутешительными новостями: парень пропал. Как бы был-был, потом вдруг взлетел и скрылся из виду. И нет, совершенно точно хвоста за собой не замечал, просто взлетел, сверкнул крыльями и был таков. И да, по следу идут, но ничего обещать не могут. После такого неутешительного отчета, Джек в сердцах швырнул коммуникатор на пол и попытался заняться работой. Сирена это отлично, конечно, но не помешало бы сохранить свое рабочее место в Гиперионе, иначе о каком карьерном росте вообще может идти речь. Так что Джек честно попытался поработать, но мыслями то и дело возвращался к Ризу. Стоило бы признать, хотя бы самому себе, что он зацепил. Отбрасывая в сторону факт сирены, все равно что-то такое было в нем. Достаточно вспомнить чуть припухшие губы, голос — мальчишка просто не затыкался, серьезно, но голосок имел что надо — и всякое прочее, уже интимного характера. Джек был бы не против встретить его еще разок, а может и больше, если представить тот факт, что Риз простой обитатель Элписа. Но что ж, он нет, и теперь у него на хвосте сидят наемники, а Джек размышляет обо всех возможностях, что откроются перед ним, когда — или если — в руках окажется сирена.  
Но карты снова путаются. Заставший врасплох звонок приносит неутешительные вести: Риза нашли, но его знатно потрепала какая-то шайка. Вообще он чуть живой, и наемники сейчас на всех порах мчатся в Конкордию, пока мальчишка не откинулся у них на руках. И в таком положении, Джеку в свою очередь оставалось только психовать на рабочем месте и требовать в коммуникатор, чтоб сделали все возможное. Нет, нет и нет, Джек совершенно точно не собирался позволять сирене, Ризу, вот так просто умирать в пустошах. И с удовольствием отправился бы в Конкордию самолично стоять над душой ближайшего мясника, ах да, врача, которого там можно будет найти. Но сначала нужно была подобрать прикрытие на работе, а потом уже нестись сломя голову. Директор давно зуб точит, этому сукину сыну только повод дай. Джек снова схватился за коммуникатор, а час спустя уже бесцеремонно колотил по телепорту.  
Дела в Конкордии, мягко говоря, обстояли не очень. Хоть в чем-то наемники оказались правы — Риз действительно был в ужасном состоянии. Медсестра Нина крайне неразборчиво перечисляла весь список болячек, и если подумать, в этом было мало смысла. Из всего было ясно только одно — все очень плохо. Но уж нет, Джек не собирался это так оставлять, как и позволять своему счастливому билету отчаливать на тот свет.

— В Конкордии нет такой условий, он проживайт максимум два дня без надлежащего ухода, — качала головой Нина, печально кивая на пациента. — Слишком дорого. Как говорят, деньги по ветер, нет аппаратура, нет лекарств.

В раздумьях Джек мерил шагами клинику и заглядывал за плечо Нины, разглядывая бессознательное тело на залитом кровью операционном столе.

— Что с рукой? — остановившись все же на месте, спросил Джек, рассматривая по самое плечо обмотанную правую руку Риза. Левая безжизненно покоилась на столе, а отсутствие слоев одежды, наконец позволяло в полной мере разглядеть татуировки. По крайней мере, на тех участках, что не были скрыты под повязками или залиты кровью.

А с рукой все было плачевно. Со слов Нины, Ризу пострадал от взрыва. Вероятней всего гранатой, и правой руке досталось сильнее всего. Если каким-то чудом Риза в целом спасти еще удастся, руке совершенно точно не поможет уже ничего. И это были отнюдь не обнадеживающие новости.  
Но Джек решил бороться до победного конца. Как говорится, все или ничего, и Джек предпочитал ставить все: поднять всех знакомых, подергать за всевозможные ниточки, в буквальном смысле поставить пол-Элписа и Гелиоса на уши. И это приносит свои плоды, что удивительно. Риз приходит в сознание.  
Событие радостное, естественно. Джек недаром бросил всевозможные средства, только бы вытянуть мальчишку с того света, и пускай его жизнь теперь вне опасности — более или менее — наступает время множества вопросов. Риз напуган и сердит. Не понимает что происходит, не может вспомнить события, при каких попал в эту странную клинику, а доктор не на какие вопросы не отвечает, только накачивает какой-то подозрительной субстанцией, и Риз слишком слаб даже для намеков на сопротивление.  
Прежде чем войти, Джек некоторое время молча наблюдает за тем, как Нина кружит вокруг пациента с набором шприцов, и хмурится. Риз выглядит до невозможности потерянным. Кое-как, хрипло и надломано, сыплет вопросами, не хочет расставаться с простыней, цепляется из последних сил одной рукой, и , конечно же, проигрывает. Но Нине нет дела до его татуировок, она только успокаивающе бубнит что-то, что Джек со своего места разобрать не может, и колет дорогостоящие лекарства, добытые с таким трудом. На какое-то время шевеления на койке прекращаются, и когда Нина, закончив свои дела, уходит, Риз замечает Джека, и его глаза комично расширяются.

— Джек? — его голос просто едва уловимый шелест, и Джек подходит практически вплотную, усаживаясь у больничной койки. — Ты... Я? Что произошло?

— Хей, тыковка. Здорово, что ты жив, — и слова эти совершенно искренны. Риз пытается в ответ улыбнуться, но получается только болезненная гримаса, и он только сильнее цепляется края своего кокона из тонкой простыни. — Всю историю рассказывать долго, но если в трех словах, то ты попал в передрягу с бандитами, хорошие люди привезли тебя в больницу и вот, тебя вытянули с того света. Такие дела.

Риз растерянно смотрел в ответ, переваривая полученную информацию. Джек мог буквально видеть, как шестеренки в его голове болезненно скрипели, пытаясь вспомнить и сопоставить чужие слова со своими воспоминаниями. Очевидно, все сходилось, и в итоге Риз прохрипел разбитое "спасибо", глядя на Джека с легким недоверием.

— Ризи, — Джек кое-как нашарил под простыней здоровую ладонь Риза, осторожно вытягивая на свет. Риз напряженно следил за манипуляциями, но руку не вырывал. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Мы можем использовать гиперионские технологии, знаешь. Со спутником и кучкой следящих дронов намного легче будет найти одну конкретную личность на целом Элписе, чем если ты будешь и дальше просто шататься по пустошам, рискуя своей жизнью.

И для Риза это звучало заманчиво. Конечно, здравомыслящий человек не стал бы доверять первому встречному, предлагающему бесплатный сыр, но, собственно говоря, какой был выбор? Риз в любом случае валялся чуть живой в незнакомой больнице, что оставляло не слишком много простора для действий. А еще, положа руку на сердце, ему бы очень и очень хотелось верить. И да, пускай с этим человеком связывала только один-единственный совместный вечер, — а еще ночь, куда более приятная, чем простые посиделки в баре — но Риз устал от одиночества. Слишком привык всегда иметь за спиной опору и вообще имел очень смутное понятие о том, как же выживать на пустошах. Естественно, все приходит с опытом, но как этот самый опыт показывал, все может закончиться очень и очень плачевно куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

— А что взамен? — Риз может и не был опытным искателем приключений, но про бесплатный сыр и конфеты от незнакомцев знал. Теоретически.

— Ты поможешь мне, пирожочек. Как не может помочь никто другой. У тебя есть необходимые... таланты, — подчеркивая "таланты", Джек провел большим пальцем по бледной татуировке на ладони. После короткого мгновения колебаний, Риз все же решил, что мимолетная ласка была приятной.

— Ладно, идет. Когда мы можем начинать? Я боюсь потерять след, сколько времени прошло? — события последних дней закрутились в голове Риза в один адский водоворот. Прошло, должно быть, много. Но обещая помощь, Джек звучал так уверенно, что Риз отчего-то верил. Джек вообще внушал уверенность одним своим видом, и черт возьми, Риз был рад видеть именно его у своей постели.

"А еще", вспыхнула запоздалая мысль, "он видел татуировки". Видел, но не выглядел испуганным. Отец всегда твердил Ризу, что для всех вокруг сирены представляют опасность и только опасность. Риз не знал, на самом ли деле он так опасен, но глубоко в душе боялся. Он ведь не хотел никому навредить. Иногда, долгими межпланетными перелетами много-много лет тому назад, он смотрел в иллюминатор и размышлял о том, какой могла бы быть его жизнь без этих "сил". Лучше, пожалуй: никаких перелетов, постоянных побегов, страха.  
А сейчас Джек смотрел на его татуировки совершенно спокойно, так, как никто никогда не смотрел, и Риз очень хотел, чтоб так и оставалось.

***

Время для Риза бежало незаметно. И если первые недели это было вполне объяснимо, — антибиотиков и обезболивающего в организме было больше, чем крови — то потом он просто потерялся. В самом буквальном смысле, поглощенный бесконечным переплетением коридоров станции, по которым бродил с тех самых пор, как получил возможность покидать медицинский отсек.  
На самом деле, Риз вообще не был уверен, как и когда он попал на Гелиос. Джек что-то рассказывал тогда, сидя в маленькой и стерильной палате, но информации для одурманенного мозга было слишком много за один раз. Риз просто чувствовал, как воображаемые волны уносят его куда-то, а голос — теперь уже хорошо знакомый — забирается куда-то под кожу, убаюкивает, успокаивает и обещает, что все будет хорошо. Тогда Риз просто уснул и с утра уже не был уверен, был ли вчерашний вечер на самом деле или просто являлся плодом фантазии.  
Как показало время, Джек за свои слова отвечал. Риза сначала долго и достаточно мучительно ставили на ноги, приводя в порядок после "приключений", и сутками лежа в одинокой палате, он успел подумать обо всем на свете. Начиная с того, насколько плохой идеей было в одиночку и самыми варварскими методами пытаться найти потерянного отца, и заканчивая тем, что не стоило вообще водить знакомство с Джеком. Или нет. Как бы сильно Ризу не хотелось, но так или иначе Джек спас ему жизнь. Об этом что-то бубнила Нина, и пускай ее речь ясной была слово через три, Риз все же успел поймать этот интересный факт. Да и к тому же не исключено, что в Конкордии он бы и вовсе столько не прожил.  
С течением времени Риз, сам того не замечая, все больше к Джеку привязывался. В этом, если подумать, не было ничего странного — все же Джек был чуть ли не единственной живой душой, с кем можно было поговорить. Туда-сюда сновали доктора, но каждый день они были разными, да и неговорливыми в корне. Риза они, если честно, даже немного пугали. В особенности их глаза, полные научного интереса, будто бы они разглядывают какую-то особо увлекательную подопытную крысу. В такие моменты Риз только сильнее кутался в одеяло, проклинал все живое и свою слабость в особенности. В такие моменты больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто встать и убежать. Как можно дальше от докторов, от шикарной станции, пугающей и давящей своим величием, от всех лекарств, шприцов, приборов. Но максимум, на что его могло хватить — сползти с кровати и потом жалко сидеть на полу, разглядывая правое плечо. И пустоту, где совсем недавно была рука, впадая в пучину отчаянья, пока кто-нибудь из докторов не заглядывал с очередным осмотром и порцией успокоительного.

Время стремительно неслось вперед, и Риз не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда именно. Вот уже который месяц набежал с тех пор, как он получил киберпротез. Сначала жутковатый скелетообразный прототип в красно-черных оттенках, — который, к слову, вызвал у Джека только всплеск недовольства — а потом металлическую руку жизнерадостно-желтого оттенка, уже более привычную для глаз. В какой-то мере Ризу протез даже начинал нравиться. Конечно, ничто не могло заменить родную конечность из плоти и крови, но проведя немного времени с одной рукой, он предпочитал ценить, что есть. В самом деле, одеваться или есть одной, да еще и левой, рукой, был не из тех опытов, что хотелось бы повторять. И Риз только кое-как успел наловчиться справляться одной рукой с такими нехитрыми заданиями, как одним из вечеров Джек появился в палате в особо возбужденном состоянии с планшетом наперевес и полночи воодушевленно и не переставая говорил. Сыпал какими-то сложными терминами, демонстрировал модели с чертежами, и пару часов спустя Риз был воодушевлен не меньше него. Если подумать, не очень пугала даже грядущая — и очередная — операция. Джек уверено говорил, что она ерундовая, все пройдет отлично, и Риз ему верил. А почему бы и нет? Джек еще никогда не врал, да и сделал больше, чем все прочие случайные знакомые в жизни Риза вместе взятые. Включая и практически невозможное — нашел отца. Ризу было сложно вспоминать об этом моменте даже по прошествии времени. Оно, конечно, лечит душевные раны и вся прочая ерунда, но никакие годы не способны будут стереть изображение искореженного трупа из его памяти. Совершенно никакие. Когда Риз увидел изображения в паде в первый раз, ему вообще показалось, что земля в самом буквальном смысле уходит из-под ног, как бы неуместно поэтично это не звучало. Глядя на жуткие изображения, Риз был готов рухнуть прямо на месте, вслед за всеми глупыми надеждами на то, что отца удастся найти живым. Конечно темными ночами противный голос на задворках сознания все твердил, что глупо тешить себя надеждами, пора бы посмотреть правде в глаза и оценить все шансы на такое долгое выживание на Элписе, но сказать было куда проще, чем сделать.  
Якорем во всей этой ситуации был Джек. Он был готов подставить свое плечо, и иногда, размышляя о тех тяжелых днях, Риз даже не был уверен, что смог бы двинутся дальше в своей жизни без него. Сидел бы за мониторами, рассекая в эхо-сети, если бы не ночи в утешительных объятиях? Риз помнил, как они просто сидели в палате ночами напролет в тишине, темноте, а Джек просто был. Вот просто, в самом буквальном смысле был, утешая, успокаивая одним своим присутствием. Будто зная и слыша невысказанную просьбу не оставлять в одиночестве. Риз был ему благодарен.  
Риз был и оставался с тех самых пор, желая и будучи готовым помочь в любых начинаниях. Это были даже не просто слова, он и вправду мог помочь. Как Джек сказал тогда, в самые первые дни знакомства, использовать свои особенные "таланты" в нужном ключе. К примеру, бороздя просторы эхо-нета и имея под своим контролем сотни и сотни единиц самой разнообразной техники. Ризу сложно было назвать это работой, если подумать. Ему в самом деле нравилось то, что он делал. Техника, переплетение кабелей, мониторов, шнуров и всего прочего — это была его родная стихия во всей своей красе. Улыбка расцветала на лице Риза каждый раз, как ему удавалось закончить какое-нибудь задание и услышать от Джека: "Отлично, тыковка. Что бы я без тебя делал". От таких вот простых слов Риз готов был махнуть рукой на все мелкие неудобства и тот факт, что практически все свои дни он был заперт в бункере. Как заперт, дверь и все прочее было в наличии, это не то чтоб какая-то высокотехнологичная башня Рапунцель, но внешний мир был... слишком суров. Ризу бы очень не хотелось расставаться с оставшейся рукой или прочими конечностями, так что он не слишком горел желанием из своего "бункера" выбраться. Это была отличная жизнь, если подумать: возможность заниматься любимым делом, раскрыть весь свой потенциал и помочь Джеку сделать Элпис с Пандорой лучше. Какие-то лет пять назад, бессмысленно шатаясь по просторам космоса, Риз и подумать не мог, что найдет свое место в жизни.

А что до Джека, он тоже получил свое. Свою драгоценную сирену, даже если это стоило неимоверного количества денег, труда и даже заказного убийства. Цель оправдывала средства, и Джек ощущал это как никогда, лежа в постели и поглаживая мирно спящего Риза по узорчатому запястью.


End file.
